Happy VDay Hinata
by TheChibiRiceBall
Summary: Rated T for kissing scene, Summary- Hinata is getting ready for Valentine's day! But has been bumping into with a certain Uchiha.And whats this! It looks like he might have an interest in our young heiress!  a bit of humor with HInata and here thoughts :D


**HAHAHAHA! I found this story in one of my old flash drives :D This was actually only like 'bout 2000 words but now its like 8000 :3 im so cool oh and for the other story,The Moon and Night story, well ummm my computer crashed and i had to fix it :/ and when it crashed the file was on and finished so its gone... So i need to re type it and stuff... But it was badly written anyway w so yeah while my computer was broken and geting fixed i was working on this cuz i got into it and stuff :D so here it is! A SasuHIna V-day special From meeee Enjoy -3- Yeah i fixed some errors in here ( like my grammar!) so if you say it badly written don't blame me. Blame my writing/LA teacher o3o**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its character only the plot and the story i made up :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 12 2011<strong>_

As our favor heiress walks out of the market she is seen with a big bright smile. She was wearing white ballet flats, knee length white leggings, and a dark blue off the shoulder shirt. She came back from a well accomplished mission with her teammates Kiba, Akamaru, Shino and team 7's Kakashi yesterday. It actually made her day better when she told her father. He said that he was proud of her for completing the mission.

As she walks home she bumps into someone and dropped all the brown paper bags. _'I wonder what I should make for Valentine's Day. Should I just make chocolates like last year? Or maybe I should make chocolate truffles for everyone!'_

AS Hinata got lost in her thoughts she didn't notice she was going to walk right into a certain Uchiha. And when she did ram into him she let all the bags fall from her grasp and a muted yelp. "Gomenasai for bumping into you, sorry." She squeaked. She bent down and picked up all the food and bags all the while ignoring the boy for a second. Looking up from her bangs to see who she collided with, her eyes widened like plates. She saw they Uchiha bend down and help HER. He was HELPING HER. HE was HELPING HER. For Hinata was shocked is an understatement, she was stunned. She never thought the cold hearted, mean, frightening, stoic Uchiha to actually help someone and not insult them. (A.N wow… I made Sasuke sound so mean XD). But none the less thankful that he decided to help her pick everything up.

Once the items were placed back into the bag Hinata was about to apologize again but was cut short by Sasuke.

"…Just watch out where you're going next time Hyūga." And he walked off in the other direction with his hands in his pockets. But when he went Hinata noticed that there was a lump in his pocket, but she did know that it wasn't because it was his hand. Hinata just stood there looking into space until she realized he was long gone. She blushed at herself for being so awestruck by the Uchiha.

So the shy girl returned to her walk to the Hyūga compound. On her walk back to her house she returned to her thoughts of what to make for the 14th. _'Hmm… maybe I shouldn't make chocolate. Akamaru got sick last time when he accidently ate some from Kiba. Maybe I should make chocolate dipped strawberries. But wait, that has chocolate in it too. But it is my best choice out of all them. So I guess that's what I'm going to make. Thank goodness I bought strawberries when I went to the market this morning.'_

When she concluded on what to create for Valentine's Day and proceeded to put away the groceries in the fridge. When she was putting away the vegetables she notices that she only had 3 tomatoes and not 4._'Guess I counted wrong. –Sigh-'_, she thought. After she was done her little sister came into the kitchen with huge puppy dog eyes. To Hinata, Hanabi came up to Hinata all chibi like and asked her a question.

"Hina- Oneechan could you do something for me?" said Hanabi with an overly sweet voice. Hinata replied with a nod of her head. Even though she and Hanabi weren't that close like real sisters she was still there. "Can you make 20 small bags of v-day chocolates by tomorrow? Please, pretty please with sugar, cherries, and cinnamon rolls on top. Please Hinata I have a mission on the 14th and won't be able to give out chocolates on that day!" Hinata thought about this very carefully and decide that she could make then, but she remembered that she was going to buy the rest of the stuff tomorrow and make her valentine's treats.

"I'm sorry H-Hanabi but I d-don't have a-all t-the ingredients f-for the-." Hinata was cut off when Hanabi spoke up.

"It's alright Hinata-Oneechan. I already got the maids to buy all the things you'll need to make them!" after Hinata heard this she thought,_' She knew I was going to make chocolates of some sort and planned this ahead of time so I could make them.' _But Hinata had to say that her little sister was very smart. Hinata sighed and got to work while Hanabi explained what shapes and sizes the sweets had to be.

In the end Hinata made hearts and stars for the chocolate shapes and they were about the width of her pinky and the height too. In total she made, if she was guessing, maybe 100 of them. But she thanked Hanabi for helping her. Once the chocolates were hardened they put them in pink tinted color baggies and tied them with white string that was curled in the ends. As Hinata looked at the finish product she noticed a red colored bag with hearts printed on them. It also had more than 5 pieces of the candy in them. Hinata then realized Hanabi might have a crush on a boy. I smiled brightly at the thought and turned to Hanabi and ask her about it. But before I could she grabbed all the chocolates and ran to her room with a barely noticeable blush on her cheeks. You had to really look at her to see it.

Hinata let it go and not bother her about it, but she would ask later her later when she comes home after her mission. Hinata looked out the window, there was still light out and then at the clock, it read 7:46pm. _'I guess I could train at the lake or take a walk to the park'_, thought Hinata. Hinata then went up the stairs and changed into her training outfit. (A.N her regular outfit she uses with the sweater and stuff). She slipped out of her house through her window and jumped over the wall that surrounded her house.

As Hinata walked on the sidewalk, she looked up at the sky. It had arranges of brunt orange, crimson, mustard yellow, red, and pinks. Even the clouds turned a pinkish color as the sun was setting. Hinata arrived at the training ground in no time. She walked around for about 20 minutes and headed into the forest. After walking and searching with herByakugan, Hinata arrived at a large lake with a mini water fall. (A.N. pictures the place looking like the one when they were searching for the beetle). She first took off her sandals and pants and went into the water to get used to it. It wasn't too cold but it still cool and fresh.

After a while she went back to shore and striped the rest of her cloths of and swam in the water for a time. She then came onto the surface of the water and went into the Hyūga stance. She started to practice her flexibility with it and soon enough Hinata was doing dance like movements. She twirled, turned, moved to left and right and all the while making an orb of water surround herself. Her body swayed and her long hair was like a curtain of midnight silk. She stopped slowly and gracefully and the orb broke and splattered everywhere. The droplets of water glistened in the moon light that over head and looked beautiful. But Hinata herself looked like a goddess herself when the moon light hit her eyes they glowed and sparkled, her hair just swishing with the wind, and Hinata elegantly dancing all the while. But what Hinata didn't notice was that something or more importantly someone was watching from the tree tops. His eyes stayed only on Hinata's swaying body that was moving fluently. He really didn't know why he was here but he was. It was true that he did have an interest in the Hyūga girl but he never told anyone before. The reason why he was there is he when he was walking around he heard water splashing and went to investigate. To his surprise he saw the Hyūga girl again. Once he saw her dancing he was hooked and didn't leave but he watched her dance.

When he saw her walking swimming to shore he left quickly with a puff of white smoke. But he memorized Hinata dancing in the lake.

As Hinata came out of the water she quickly changed onto her clothes again. She was lucky she remembered to bring a towel or she would have gotten sick being wet. After drying herself and dressing she quickly ran out of the forest and through the sleeping streets of the Konoha. When Hinata saw her house in sight she stealthy crept through her window so quietly that even ANBU would envy. She swiftly changed into her pajamas and crept into her bed, ready to start the next day.

_**February 13 2011**_

~*0*~ Hinata POV ~*0*~

_BANG BANG BANG_

"Hinata open the door please. I need to talk to you about something! So wake up Sunshine!" yelled a hyper Hanabi. I rolled over in my bed and cursed for it being morning and Hanabi for being so loud. I sat up slowly and yawned. It was so cold in my room; I don't know how people like Hanabi can sleep without sheets. I quickly got out of my bed and groggily opened the door to let my sister in.

"So w-what do you n-need to t-t-talk about with m-me? And be quick I need to get read." I said with a loud yawn. I then sat on my bed Indian style and Hanabi sat across from me. I started at her for awhile and noticed she wasn't wearing her usual cloths. This time she had her hair in a high ponytail with a firework clip on the side of her hair. She also wore a light blue short sleeved shirt with fish net around her elbows. She then wore a black skirt with black leggings and regular blue ninja sandals. It looks like a special occasion that she dressed like this for once. Then I remembered that she had the special red bag with the hearts on it. So it's finalized, Hanabi has a crush on a boy. I squealed happily inwardly.

Soon after, Hanabi spoke with a noticed blush." Hinata how do you tell a guy you like him?" she said it so bluntly that I was taken aback. She even looked serious about this. I started at her for a few seconds and thought of my own crush on Naruto. I never had the nerve to confess to him, ever. But I have to at least help her with this type of situation. So I asked her who the boy was she likes.

She looked away from me and told me it was,"Konohamura. So what do I do? Do I just tell him I like him and leave, or do I do a whole confession about how '_awesome'_ he is?" At this point I really didn't know what to tell my little sister but I guess the best choice was to tell when she gives him the chocolates. After a few minutes of discussion with Hanabi she left saying she needed to go.

Once the door closed I let out a huge sigh and lay back down on my bed. It was going to be a long day with making all of my treats and what not. So I got up and go downstairs to the kitchen and toke out all of the things that I needed and got right to work. I looked at the recipe and thought about adding something extra. Then I thought about make animals or designs on them on one side. So I took out the extra frosting that were in the cabinet and filled them up in the white bag. (A.N I don't know what you call those things. There like white baggies with the metal cap at the end: P ima fail, you use them to decorate cakes!)

After the chocolate hardened on the plump red strawberries I started to make cute designs on them. I made some cherry blossoms, fish cakes (Naruto), clouds, boars, lotuses, dogs, butterflies, and a lot of other things. After I separated them for everybody I took one and taste tested it. It melted perfectly in my mouth. It was sweet because of the chocolate but it had a sour-ish undertone to it because of the strawberries. All in all I felt satisfied with the outcome.

I put them on a tray ready to be packed into cute little pink boxes. I then looked at the clock and it said 11:30am. _'Oh its only half past 11 that's good…. WAIT WHAT! Oh no I'm really late now for training and 30 minutes to be exact! They are going so mad!'_ I thought while throwing on my ninja shoes and hastily running out of the compound. Since I was in a hurry I almost bumped into people, carts, and vendors along the way. People went from solid forms to blurs of colors and voices.

Then I smacked right into someone. I fell onto something firm and soft; and when I looked down I saw a black shirt. And when I looked up I saw Sasuke Uchiha. I blushed furiously turning my face into a bright crimson color all the way to ears. This was the second time I crashed into him for the past two days. Then our eyes locked. I black met white, and our eyes were locked for who knew how long. Then Sasuke was the first to break the silence.

"Can you get off of me now. "His voice sounded annoyed that some girl he barely knew was on top of him. I quickly got off and scrambled to my feet and just looked away while he got up._' This is so embarrassing! Twice in two days, how bad can this get- wait oh no I'm wasting more time thinking then getting to the training grounds!' _I ran the rest of the way as fast as I could without apologizing to Sasuke for falling on him. What I didn't notice was the faint blush that was imprinted on his cheeks.

I ran straight through all the training grounds until I reached the one that my team is at. I saw both Kiba and Shino sparing at each other at full force. I flinched with Kiba was thrown at a couple of trees and fall face front onto the ground. I also noticed he was out of breath and slightly bleeding from his arm, in which a shuriken was in bedded into his arm. I then yelled to them.

"K-K-Kiba, S-S-Shino, I-I-I'm so sorry t-t-that I'm l-l-late! I had c-clan m-meeting and I t-tried to get out of i-i-it b-b-but- I 'm j-j-just sorry!", Yes I know I was lying about why I was late but, what other excuse would I say, "_Oh I'm sorry Kiba and Shino but I was making chocolates for you guys and everyone else, so that's why I couldn't come earlier."_, no I couldn't, plus I was really nervous and scared that they would get mad at me for being late. I also started to tear up a bit because I was so frustrated with myself. Then I heard Shino's concerned voice break through my thoughts.

"Hinata-San breath, it's okay that you came late. Ok? It's alright, plus it won't change if you miss this one time. So calm down and tell us why you were late." Shino said in a calm but worried voice. I only nodded at him and explained why I came late. But obviously I told the lie of attending a clan meeting my father told me to come to. But it looked like I convinced Shino and Kiba who came up next to Shino when he saw me. I said I would make it up to them but they said that I shouldn't so I gave up by then.

So the rest of the training session went by smoothly. We did target practice, chakra control, sparred with each other, practiced jutsus, and just talk about recent times and how things are going. After about another hour or two I said goodbye and told them I'll make it up to them tomorrow. So I walked out of the training grounds al dirty, hair messed up, sweaty and overall tired. I could barley feel my legs or my feet.

When I arrived at the compound the first thing I did was go and take a very long relaxing bubble bath. After I finished getting cleaned I changed in my pjs, which was made of a black tank top and purple pants with green frogs. After I changed I looked at my clock, and I read 3:15 pm. I still had a lot of time left before I have to cook dinner for everyone. I sighed and looked around my room to see if could do anything. I then spotted a book I haven't seen before. When I reached it and looked at the cover it read _'Herbs and Flowers'_. It then hit me that I was going to make more of that healing slave for Sakura-San. I flipped through the book once and found some flowers that could be used in different slaves. I found out that some of these flower were sold at the Yakama Floral shop. _'That's very convenient; I could just drop by and get them there.'_ I thought. I then got in idea of making a small herb/flower garden in the Hyūga garden. I looked out my window to see if there would be any space to make one, then I spotted a small dirt patch near a large Sakura tree.

I quickly changed into a clean pair of black khaki ninja pants, my oversized lavender sweater and finally my black high-heeled ninja shoes. I went through the gates of my house and started to jump over the tops of houses until I reached the flower shop which Ino's family owns. I walked in and saw Ino working at the register and greeted her. I looked around to see if she had any of the plants I saw in the book. Until finally I found one of them, and to my luck they still didn't bloom yet. I picked two of the same flower and bought a packet of seeds. But before I went and purchased them I saw the right herb I needed to make the ointment that Sakura wanted. So I took a same pot of it and then I went to purchase them. As I took the small bag that contained the plants in a box I waved goodbye to Ino as I exited the shop.

While walking I decide to go to the medicine shop that was near the Yakama flower shop to pick up some supplies for other slaves. While walking to the store I noticed that Naruto and Sakura on a date at the ramen stand. Sakura gotten over Sasuke a long time ago when she noticed that Sasuke would never look at her as a person he would like. I've also gotten over my crush about a year ago when I realized that Naruto would never see me more than a friend. Even though I gotten over him there was a very small lingering in my heart but I learned to let it go. My vision started to blur and my sting a bit. My throat started to tighten a bit and my chest felt heavy. I knew I was going to cry and wail however, I didn't cry and wail instead I just let the tears roll down and I wiped them away with hand.

I arrived at the same store and went in. The shop was a cute little one; it was traditional but nice none the less. It had wooden walls and floors but in two different colors. The floors were a rich dark brown a-nd looked new and the walls were a warm light brown, like melted caramel. I walked up to the old man that was running the store and said what type of herbs I needed. He turned around and started to look through little drawers with name tags on it. But I don't think I'll be getting the plant for a few minutes, considering there was a whole wall with the drawers. I looked around the little shop and noticed portraits of family and beautiful blossoms in clay vases.

Then I hear an, "Excuse me miss", from the old man and I quickly apologize and pay for the bag of herbs I wanted. As I was walking out of the shop there was a clock on top of the door way. And when I looked at it I got the shock of my life, it read 6:55pm. By know if I were to take my time walking back to the compound I would arrive at about 7:20. I frowned at the thought. 'Even if I run back to the compound father would still be mad at me either way. I'm better off late than not going home.' I sighed and just take my time going back.

While walking back I didn't space off into La-La land in case I bump into a certain Uchiha again. But with all my will power I couldn't help but think of all the times I've seen and talked to Sasuke. I guess I've never really had a fully fledged conversation with him but just in counters or events.

Yes, I have noticed him back in the academy but I never really knew the reason why all the girls had a crush on him. Sure he was ok or good looking but he was always so cold and mean to all of them. I mostly compared him to Naruto since I had crush on him and the end result would that they were the exact opposite. But one thing is that they both had a rough life when they were children and I guess that's what made them friends.

I also remember the time in the Chunin exams. I was really amazed and a bit scared at the amount of chakra and strength that Sasuke got over the years. Also when he was fighting Garra in the ring, which was really unpredictable. I thought he would or could've died in there. But thank fully he came out alive but landed in the hospital for a long time.

There was also the time back in the academy before we were all ninjas when Sakura wanted to sit next to Sasuke and Naruto hated him for that. And when Sakura was arguing with Ino and the others Naruto stood on the desk and started at Sasuke; you could have felt the lighting wave between the two instantly! But it was when the kid behind Naruto bumped him into Sasuke, and they both KISSED!

I blush a light pink and giggle at the thought out loud while not even noticing the crack in the sidewalk, and walk right into it. I dropped the bags again and started to pick them up all the while lightly laughing (déjà vu?). When I was done I saw a hand stretched out in my face. I hesitantly took it and when I about to say thank you it was Sasuke, once again helping me. I blush a bright crimson and started to get nervous. This never happened when I was with Sasuke, ever.

"Cat got your tongue Hyūga. Well are you going to just stand there and look embarrassed or are you coming." Sasuke said with a smirk. I blushed even brighter than before and just nodded and followed him. After a while I noticed that I was walking with the Uchiha to my… house? I looked at my surroundings and it was the right route to go back to the compound. 'Then why is Sasuke following me back to my house and at this time of day! Well maybe he's trying to be a gentleman and make sure that I got home safely. Yeah that might be it, yeah it is.' My thoughts were all jumbled up but I ignored them -for now. But I still had a feeling in the pit of my stomach. I heard a rustle of a bag and looked in the direction of it. It was Sasuke. He was carrying a plastic bag filled with food or something in his hand.

"Um….a-ano, Uchiha-San why a-are you f-following m-me to m-my h-h-house?" I was really nervous and felt weird asking the question to him. He turned his face to my and looked in my eyes. I blushed a bit and I couldn't look away from him. He then faced forward and sighed and spoke.

"My apartment is down the street from the Hyūga compound. I thought I would take the easiest route back there, and when I bumped into you I thought I would just walk with you because where going the same way." He then finished off with tossing his bag over his shoulder, bag o' potatoes style. I don't know why but I felt my heart sink because he only walked with me 'cause we were going the same way. When I reached we reached the gate of the compound he just kept –slowly- walking and not spare me a glance.

"Goodbye Uchiha-"I was swiftly cut off when Sasuke turned around and speak.

"Just Sasuke, no San, Sama, or anything else. Oh, and Hinata", I stopped and looked at him," you need to be more careful when you're walking at night. It could be dangerous for both ninja and non-ninja too. It would be depressing if we lost our little sunshine, especially me." And with that he walked off with a large smirk that could pass for a smile and me with a bright smile and blush_. 'So he did care if I got home safely.' _

I entered the compound in a daze not caring what time it is and just walk into my room. I flopped into my bed and just stuff my face into my fluffy pillow. I looked like a sulking teenager when they had a bad day.

Of course I did have a bad day but only a part of my day. I huffed and thought back to when Sasuke spoke to me before he went.

'_He said that everyone would be sad if anything happened to me, especially him'_, my whole face went a dark red but I kept on going until I lose it and faint. _'He also called me Sunshine and by my first name when he was talking to me. He never does that! He would only call me by Hyūga or something else. Is he trying to tease me or does….he….like m- NO! He doesn't think of me that way I'm too plain and normal for him. He could go after Ino or TenTen, but he doesn't! This is so confusing, even for me.'_ I was banging my head against the wall not noticing that I made a huge dent in the wall and my forehead was bleeding a tad bit. I winced when I touched it and began to heal it. When I was done I looked at my clock and read 8:30pm. I sighed and went downstairs to eat whatever there was to eat.

I went into the kitchen and I saw Hanabi slurping some ramen into her mouth with a wide grin on her face. When she finally noticed me, she instantly glomped me to the floor. I groaned when my back him the hard wood floor but when I looked up I heard Hanabi rambling about what happened when she left to give out her chocolates. 'I almost forgot! Hanabi went to confess to Konohamura about how much she liked him.'

I quickly sat up and she told me that when she told him that she liked him he hugged her and told her that he did too. After that, Hanabi and I did a happy dance all around the kitchen until we got tired. I then had dinner with Hanabi and Neji who came in to hear what the noise was about. We all ate beef curry, rice, roasted fish and ice cream for dessert. By the time we all finished it was 9:45pm. Neji and Hanabi al said there goodnights and left me with the dishes. After washing all of the table ware I quickly went upstairs and take a warm bubble bath. I stayed in there for a good hour and a half, (I take longer showers than that: P). When I got out I noticed that tomorrow would be Valentine's Day.

I quickly changed into my pjs and ran downstairs to see if my chocolates got harmed in any way. I counted them to see if any were missing and to my luck they were all still there. I sighed out of relief and slowly went up the stairs and flop onto my squishy bed. Thank god this was a queen size bed so I could just lay on it all spread out. As I went under my covers and begin to doze of I had one last through running through my mind.

'_Sasuke sure can be nice when he wants to be. I'm glad that he showed that side of himself to me first.'_ And I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.

_**February 14 2011- Valentine's Day **_

~*0*~ Hinata's POV ~*0*~

**Beep! Beep! BEEP!**

"Ugh!" I groaned as I smacked the snooze button on my clock. I cocooned myself in my covers for a few more minutes until I was fully awake. I got out of my covers and stretched my limbs until I felt the  
>tension in them go away. I made my bed and went to take a quick shower. After my shower I brushed my teeth and my hair that was sticking all over the place. I put it in a high pony tail and for a special occasion for today; I clipped a small heart shape clip onto my hair tie. I wore something like Hanabi's outfit. But I was wearing a cherry colored tank top with a pink and red sweater like my lavender one. I had I also had the black leggings but not the skirt since I didn't like to wear them. Over all, I was in the mood for Valentine's Day. I smiled happily as I went down stairs to the kitchen to wrap up my chocolate covered strawberries. I glad that none of them were eaten because after last years' chocolates half of them were gone so I was only able to give them to Shino and Kiba. When I finished tying the small baggies my father came in. I was nervous whenever he came in, even though he was nicer to me after the battle with Neji and I, he still is stoic most of the time. I soon felt him staring at my back of my head. I turned around and saw his eyes narrow eyes; I felt like a kind that was caught in the act of doing something bad. I tried to look as stoic as he was, but yet again I looked like a child pouting.<p>

"Why are you dressed in different colors of reds? And aren't you going to be late for your training session with Kiba and Shino. You shouldn't be late or it would be a mistake to miss it again." My father, Hiashi, said. I knew that he wanted to know why I was dressed in red. It wasn't everyday you see your eldest wearing a tank top and almost all red. It wasn't that he was a bad person it's just that he never spent time with either of his children, even when mom died. He was always the same serious Hyūga of a dad whenever he was around everybody.

I sighed," W-well since t-today is Valentine's D-day, I-I thought I w-would w-wear s-something t-to represent i-it. A-and yes, I-I s-should be going n-now. G-goodbye t-tou-san." And with that I started to go to the door with my head held down. That was until my father called me from the kitchen.

"Be safe while you're training with your teammates. Also, you better be back earlier today. It's bothersome to hear Neji pace all around my office and worry about you every hour."I smiled as he said for me to be safe and be backing home early. I felt all warm and happy, because he cared enough to tell me that. I opened the door and yelled," Hai", as I ran out of the compound and to the training grounds.

As I was walking I notice people looking at me, I guess it was the change of wardrobe and my hair bring up. I would have never in a million years would have thought I would dress like this for a day. I felt a blush when more people started to stare and talk; so I picked up pace and arrived at the training grounds. I ran as I heard Kiba's loud voice screaming at Shino. I sighed; I knew that the two of them wouldn't get along even with all the years we've spent together as a team. As I came upon I saw Kiba knocked out on the floor with Akamaru whining at Shino to help him wake Kiba up. But was really surprised me was that Shino's hood was down and the caller of his shirt was unbutton a bit to show his face. But mostly he didn't have his glasses on. I stopped mid step and just stare at his face. Now I know why Kiba fainted in the first place, it was because he saw Shino's face for the first time. I mean this is also the first time I've seen it too.

Shino's face was handsome compared to Kiba's boyish features. He had the same spiky brown hair but it looked slightly a bit more curly and shorter. His eyes were so pretty. They were a honey brown or maybe hazel but they were pretty none the less. He had thick eyelashes –in which I even envy- that made his eyes stand out more. His face had a soft feeling to it with his square-ish chin and soft thin lips. Over all he looked good-looking. (A.N I described Shino on a whim! I made him look ugly D: He looked much hotter in meh mind :3 but whatever. Imagine what he looks like in your own way!). I had such a blank stare on my face as I was trying to take in Shino's face. I didn't even notice him looking at me and staring back and putting his glasses back on and buttoning his shirt.

I was pulled back to earth when Shino's voice called me over to get Kiba to wake up. At this point I don't Kiba would wake up after seeing his face? I winced when Kiba looked like ghost and was drooling or foaming from his mouth, whichever it was. This only happened when I went overboard with the pressure points during a sparring match. He was paralyzed for a good 2 hours. So I gathered a small amount of chakra in my index finger and pressed in on the side of Kiba's neck. His instantly jumped straight up but then fell to the ground groaning in pain. Shino then grabbed Kiba by the arm and dragged him to a tree and dropped him there. I giggled at the scene and at Shino not caring if Kiba got hurt of not.

I then remembered why we were here and looked at Shino." Hey S-Shino, what a-are w-we going t-to do if Kiba c-can't stand o-or do a-anything?" I asked since I was as clueless to as why he would show Kiba his face for no reason! It looked like Shino was thinking for what we could do so that Kiba wouldn't miss out on anything.

"Well since Kiba won't wake up for another 2 hours new should just practice our Genjutsu on each other or a clone. Or maybe we could spar against each other and improve skills that we lack? You can choose Hinata."I thought about what we could do but I didn't feel like doing any of them, it was a hot day and I would need to take off my sweater. That is something I would never do._' Wait if it's a hot day then won't my chocolates melt into a big mess! I need to give them out now or they'll be ruined!' _

"Shino wait here. I'll be right back ok, so wait here." I ran back to a tree a few feet from where Shino was standing. I shoveled through my bag and found the baggie that was for him and Kiba. The chocolate and frosting were still in good shape and not deformed. I jogged back to Shino and gave his baggie to him. There were butterfly designs on Shino's and Kiba's had puppy faces on his. I was quite content on how they survived the whole trip in my bag, I thought they were going to die or be destroyed. I then went to Kiba, who was still dead, and I opened the bag under his nose and let him sniff the chocolate. He soon woke up with a mile long grin. He grabbed the baggie and quickly popped one into his mouth.

"MMMM! Hinata-Chan this is delicious and so good! Thank you so much and Happy Valentine's Day!" it really looked like he enjoyed it a lot. When I looked at Shino he tasted the strawberry and chocolate and then ate the whole thing before saying.

"These are really good Hinata-San. The strawberry complements the chocolate really good." And he popped another in his mouth. I giggled because he looked like a little kid eating bits of candy. But when I was to replay I felt a nudge at my leg. I looked down and saw Akamaru whining at me. I sighed and gave the big dog a strawberry I had hid in my pocket. He barked happily and trotted away to Kiba with the fruit.

Then Shino out of nowhere said that today's training practice is off and we could enjoy the rest of the day off. I was confused but relieved that he said that, I wanted to give my valentine's to everyone. But Kiba went over board and started yelling at Shino for being the '_best friend in the world'_ and for them to celebrate over at the BBQ restaurant. I declined the invitation of going with them to the restaurant and just went on to do whatever I would do.

I then jogged around the other training grounds to find my other friends and luckily I did. I first found the Ino-Shika-Cho trio and gave them their Valentine's treats. Ino hugged me instantly saying I was the best friend compared to Sakura and glaring at a certain pineapple head and saying some boy should've bought her flowers and chocolates. But she comments about how I put a boar on the strawberry and how kawaii it was. And when it came to Shikamaru he said it was troublesome that I made all these but did say thank you. When I gave mine to Choji he said that he was thank full that I at least gave him chocolates for today. I blushed at this and said that it was nothing. After delivering the treats to them I went to the others and give them their chocolate covered strawberries. (A.N I'm starting to get annoyed at writing chocolate and strawberry/strawberries 3).

My next stop was Neji's team. It was quite a surprise when I gave them theirs. Lee kept saying how 'youthful I was at making them and saying how TenTen could learn a thing or two. But when TenTen heard this she started beating Lee to a pulp. But when she calmed down I gave her hers , which had a pretty drawing of a panda. Next when I came to Neji, he looked somewhat uncomfortable and nervous. I was guessing that no one has ever given him one before. But I gave him the bag to him either way. The strawberries I gave him had an illustration of a dove flying away. He smiled and said a, "Thank you Hinata-Sama." and began to eat them.

When I was only down to 3 bags left I went to the ramen stand to look for Naruto and Sakura. When I got there I indeed find them on another date. I cleared my throat and hold out both bags of the covered fruit. They both greeted me and grab the little baggies.

"Aw thank you Hinata-San. They look good; I can't wait to taste them! Oh and Happy Valentine's Day!" said Sakura. She started to admire the Sakura flower I made with the frosting. Then Naruto came talking, more like yelling with his mouth full.

"Yeah thank –munch- you Hinata –munch- Chan! These are really –gulp- good! Thanks! Dattebayo!" I blushed as he kept gobbling them whole; he then got hit on the head by Sakura who had enough of his behavior. I giggled at the scene and then I noticed the last Uchiha missing.

"Um, a-ano…. d-do you g-guys know where S-Sasuke i-is? I-I still n-need to g-give him h-his b-baggie." I blushed the whole time saying this while Sakura looking at like she was the cat and I the mouse. I sweat drop when she giggled uncontrollable. She then stopped laughing a bit and answered my question.

"He would mostly be hiding in the training ground's forest area; it's a cursed day for him. I kind of feel sorry for him, being chased by his fan girls AND fan BOYS. But since you're not part of that group I think he might let you give him that bag of chocolate covered fruit." After Sakura finish I flushed red up to my ears mumble something under my breath of never talking to Sakura again.

~0*~ in the training grounds~*0*~ (A.N I got lazy enough not to put a paragraph to describe her walk :p)

Hinata POV

I was still looking around the forest for Sasuke with my Byakugan but with no results. I sighed and started to walk to the little water fall I went to two days ago. As I was walking there I heard a branch snap in half behind me. I quickly through a kunai to the source of the sound and I heard a clank of it being deflected. I went into the Hyūga stance and quickly turned on the Byakugan. Within a flash I was pinned to a tree with a hand holding my own above me. I tried to kick my attacker but with no effect. I stopped to struggle and just give up; when I faced my invader I gasp on who it was. _'Why did Sasuke attack me? I didn't do anything. Well I did throw the kunai at him…but I thought he was something else.'_

"Why are you following me Hinata? And why did you try to attack me?" said Sasuke. I really started to think if he would believe me or not but I should try to explain myself.

I breathed in and started to talk," I-I wasn't f-f-following you, I-I n-n-needed to g-give you something. Sakura t-told me y-you would hide h-here w-with all your f-fan girls and f-fan b-b-boys. And I-I d-didn't mean t-to attack you. I thought y-you were another n-ninja or animal trying to a-attack me." I sighed. I looked up through my bangs trying to see his reaction to all this. He chuckled and smirked at my explanation and let me go. I yelped as I fell on my butt on the ground. I quickly got up and dusted myself off; he was still staring at me with that playful smirk. I felt small and nervous with all the attention he was giving to me. I then started to poke my index fingers together; I had really thought I had lost that habit awhile ago.

"So, what did you need to give me that you needed to ask where I was Hinata." I was about to say that I wasn't following him but just things over with. I looked around the area and I found the bag that got thrown on top of a bush. I picked it up gently, not to mess up the sweets. I then walked up to Sasuke and stooped a good two feet away from him, and held out the baggie. He looked stunned when the bag was appeared in front of him. He rapidly hid his shock into a small smile as he delicately took the bag from my hands into his.

He kept on staring at the bag if it was the most interesting thing in the world. If I was another person I would say he looked cute like a 4 year old looking at the best present he ever got in the world. I silently giggled at him for him not to notice, but he did. He smirked at me and walked towards and of course I backed away until I hit a tree and he was in front of me. I started to get a bit anxious at the closeness between Sasuke and me. He then spoke into my ear

"You still haven't apologized when you knocked me down yesterday, have you now? Well I still want my apology. But sorry won't cut this time." He then faced me and he tilted my chin up with one of his hand. He started to lean in closer but stopped a few centimeters in front of lips.

"Are you nervous Hinata?" he said as I felt his hot breath on my mouth.

"N-no" was all I managed to stutter out until his lips were on top of mine. I really didn't know what was happening until Sasuke put his other had on the small of my back pulling me closer, all the while dropping the small bag. I started to respond to Sasuke and my eyes started to close. My arms then wrapped themselves onto his neck and Sasuke moved his hand from my cheeks and tangled it in my long hair. I then felt his tongue skim over my lower lip asking for permission. I slowly opened my mouth to let him in. I next felt his tongue roam my mouth and then slid over my own. My legs started to quiver slightly; I would've fallen by now if he wasn't holding me. Now that I think about it, I would have never thought I would ever kiss Sasuke in my whole entire life; well maybe Naruto but that was a long time ago.

The kiss ended after while when we needed to air. I panted slightly at the lack of oxygen. I was blushed the darkest red there was in the world when I lifted my head to see the Uchiha starting at me. I quickly bowed my head down and buried it in Sasuke's firm chest.

'_I can't believe I kissed Sasuke! And it wasn't just a simple kiss, we made out with each other!-insert blush here- But did he want o kiss me in the first place? He said it was suppose to be an apology…. I doubt that's the reason why. But I guess I did enjoy the kiss somewhat… No bad Hinata you didn't! But I did! GRRR!' _I then realized something,_' I Hyūga Hinata, has fallen for Sasuke Uchiha.'_ I was shocked to the core at my realization. After a while Sasuke began to speak.

"Hinata can I tell you something?" said Sasuke. I looked up and nodded for him to continue. He looked into my eyes like earlier and began to talk.

He sighed, "I love you Hinata. I always have since the last two years." And then he kissed me but not like the one a few minutes ago. After he stopped I finally spoke. (A.N It's almost the end of the story yeah \(^0^)/)

"I love you too Sasuke. I really do." I giggled when I caught him off guard when I said that. He then chuckled and smiled a real smile. He hugged me tightly and I hugged him right back but not as tightly.

I guess this is a Happy Valentine's Day.

i HATE the ending i made up _ I think ill edit later some other time :P Oh well please comment nicely and no flames


End file.
